


Of Flower Crowns And Futures

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Series: Denver, Iowa [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Weaving a flower crown, thinking of the future. It's spring, the perfect time for kids to do both.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Jinx & Cassiopeia Du Couteau
Series: Denver, Iowa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206464
Kudos: 2





	Of Flower Crowns And Futures

"Sorry about my brother and sister coming along." Cassiopeia said from where she was sitting in between Lux and Jinx as the three of them wove flower crowns. 

"Well, I don't mind. Katarina seems to get along really well with Garen." Lux replied. 

Cassiopeia made a face. "It's only because she has a crush on him." 

Jinx's face lit up with mischief, but before she could utter a word, Lux stopped her. "Jinx, shh! How would you like it if someone told your crush how you felt?" 

Pouting, Jinx responded by changing the subject completely, perhaps attempting to avoid any further scolding. "What do you guys wanna do for your career?" Jinx looked at the other girls before continuing. "I've just been thinking lately. I don't really know what I wanna do when I grow up." 

"You don't have to know what you want to do now, I think." Lux responded, pausing her weaving to answer her friend. "You see, my dad started in business stuff but now he works with computers. Just because you start off doing one thing doesn't mean you can't do another." 

Cassiopeia hummed in agreement. "Lux is right. Though if you find something you like or want to do, then you can just do that. Like I want to be a counselor to help kids who are having a hard time." 

Seemingly satisfied, Jinx returned to interlacing her flowers, each one bringing her crown one step closer to completion. A companionable silence fell over the three friends as they continued to weave. 

Lux spoke, breaking through the quiet of the cool spring day. "I want to be an astronomer. Study the stars, find distant planets. I think that'd be pretty cool. Getting to look through a telescope all day and discovering new things. Either that or a marine biologist. Because, did you know, the majority of the ocean is undiscovered? Imagine what we could find down there!" She attached another small white flower to the lengthening chain. "You know Jinx, you don't have to know what you want to do, if that's what you're worried about. You can always find out later." 

Jinx, for her part, simply flopped onto her back and continued to weave get crown, not acknowledging what lux had said for a moment, before finally speaking up. "Maybe I'll just do whatever you do." 

The conversation apparently over, the three of them returned their focus to the crowns they were making, busying their hands weaving stalks and stems together. And so they carried on, birds singing, cicadas chirping, and the distant sound of their siblings playing basketball close to the field where they sat all intermingling. 

Jinx was the one who spoke first as they began to finish, sitting up once more. "Did you guys see the new episode of She-Ra? I wish I could go to prom already. I'd wear a super cool tux like Catra!" Jinx said, smiling widely. "And I'd be all smooth with my date too! Like," and putting on an impression, she continued, "Hey Luxanna." 

Lux and Cassiopeia burst out into peals of laughter. 

"Your impression is so bad, Jinx!" Lux laughed. "Besides, it's not like we'll be going to a prom anytime soon." 

"I don't know, my dad always says five years passes in the blink of an eye." Cassiopeia mused. "I'm more interested in who you think you're asking, Jinx. Since you seem to have it all planned out already." 

Turning as red as her hair, Jinx attempted to avoid the question. "Nobody. Shut up. Prom's too far away to think about, anyway. Lux is right." 

Giggling again, Cassiopeia replied. "Well, you were the one who brought it up..." 

"And I'm bringing it down!" 

Humming happily as she finished her flower crown, Lux set it atop Jinx's head, the flowers falling softly into place around her hair. "Well, whoever you ask will be super lucky to go with you, I think!" She smiled. 

Somehow turning even redder, Jinx suddenly became extra interested in putting the finishing touches on her flower crown. 

Snickering, Cassiopeia finished her crown as well, placing it on Lux's pink locks. "She's gonna be lucky indeed." 

With an exclamation of 'just shut up, Cassie!', Jinx finished her crown, haphazardly dropping it on Cassiopeia's head and rushing off to where their siblings were playing basketball. 

Adjusting her crown to sit neatly on her head, Cassiopeia turned to Lux. "Should we go join them? I need to get back at my sister for inviting herself along. And poor Talon's probably tired from having to guard Vi all game." 

Standing up and dusting herself off before offering her friend a hand up, Lux replied. "Mhmm. Let's go and scare the oaf duo by shooting the ball more than three meters from the rim. Oh, and Cassie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What I said earlier to Jinx still rings true." 

Crossing her finger over her heart before taking her friend's hand, Cassiopeia acknowledged Lux. "Secret's safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Man does it ever feel cathartic to post my brain rot. It's like, how do I put this, trying out a really good brownie recipe you came up with yourself.


End file.
